Adrift in the Dark
by TeylaZarren
Summary: The Winchesters have been hunting all things wicked for years. Cas has joined them in the war against evil; Then an old friend appears and wants him dead. As Cas seeks to free his friend from Lucifer's possession, he learns what really happened to his beloved. With the help of new friends, will they be able to vanquish evil for good? Or will they create a new evil, and Apocalypse?
1. Prologue

**AN: Hello, fellow readers! I hope you all enjoy the story! The prologue is really short and I apologize for that. **

** There may be some Rated M chapters later on...I will give fair warning in the Author's Notes if this appears. **

**Without further ado, enjoy the prologue! R&R!**

**~ Teyla**

* * *

**_Prologue_**

**Mikhael POV**

I knew that with all that was happening, I had to do something. But with this damn spell placed on me by that bastard Lucifer there was no way I could disobey his wishes. I had to carry out his will until the day I died unless I could find a way to break it. My duty had been easy before –— keep the demons in line, settle any issues any of them had, and collect the occasional soul here and there. But then things changed; Angels appeared on Earth and stole a soul from Hell; Lilith rose and began to break the seals; The vessel was fighting to stop Lilith; and...

Castiel was on Earth.

Castiel, the lover of my beloved sister.

He helped us many centuries ago in my kingdom's war against Lucifer and the demons. We succeeded at keeping that evil out of the land, but at a price. My precious sibling was murdered by demons, and Lucifer stole and shattered my soul then turned me into a demon as well. I instantly became his favorite, and no matter what I did I couldn't free myself of his spell. Without finding all the fragments of my soul, there was no way I could be a human again. My sister would scold me for my lack of faith, saying that I needed to believe in God and His angels, especially in her darling Castiel.

After what happened to my precious Beatrix, I didn't know if I even had any faith. Not anymore. I tried saving her, but all that was able to do was to keep her spirit in our realm. She lingers with me, appearing to me every once in a while. Even though she is a spirit, she still behaves as if she was human, assisting me when she feels it best. When she was still alive, she would help me when she felt I was frustrated or needed assistance. Whenever she appeared, it reminded me of the horrible decisions I as a ruler had made that caused her horrible death. I could have prevented her death and those of countless others if I would have found a way to prevent the war against those damned demons and Lucifer. After her death, Castiel returned to the kingdom and searched frantically for her. He came to me, asking desperately where his shining Beatrix was. It was at that moment when demons returned to the palace and dragged me down to Hell. I don't know what he was doing when I was being forced into Hell, but he didn't try to save me. Just like he didn't come to Beatrix's rescue when she was being brutally murdered by demons. She continues to tell me to this day that she still loves him, no matter what happens.

Unfortunately for her, I held a grudge against him.

It was his fault.

Everything was his fault.

He failed at his duties.

He failed at protecting us.

He failed at protecting my sister.

He broke his promise.

With Lucifer's permission…I have a score to settle with him.


	2. A New Case

_**Chapter One: A New Case**_

"So, where's this case again?" Dean asked of Sam, heading to the Impala from the hotel.

The Winchesters had recently finished up a case involving a vengeful spirit, and had received information from Bobby that there was a case nearby for them. The case involved multiple deceased teenager girls, all of them drained of blood with their hearts and vocal chords ripped out.

"The case is in Kokomo, Indiana. It's about a five hour drive from here." Sam replied, as he and Dean entered the Impala. "Apparently, all of the victims have been teenage girls who have been drained of blood and have had their hearts ripped out."

"What the hell does that? That sounds like a vampire-werewolf hybrid or something."

"Maybe it's a witch?"

"Witches have been known to do some freaky stuff."

†††

Sam and Dean strolled up to the crime scene, showing the police officer on duty their FBI badges. The officer let them through, and pointed them in the direction of the sheriff. The brothers approached the sheriff, once again revealing their badges.

"Sheriff, I'm Agent Hetfield, this is my partner Agent Burton." Dean introduced.

The sheriff nodded in acknowledgement. "I was wondering when you boys were going to show up."

"Why's that, Sheriff?" Sam asked.

"This is the fourth murder this month." The sheriff explained. "We've got a serial killer on our hands."

"Sheriff, did you know the victim?" Sam questioned.

"Briefly, she was friends with the other three victims. Her name was Cindy Collins. According to her parents, she'd known the other victims since they were five years old."

"There's the connection." Dean noted. "Sheriff, did you notice anything strange? Any strange smells or strange symbols?"

"No, why?"

"Just curious." Dean explained. "Do you think we can see the body?"

"The body's already at the coroner's. You can have access as soon as the doc is done with his job."

"Are Cindy's parents around?" Sam asked.

"They were out of town for their anniversary. We've already notified them and they're on their way back now."

"Will you let us know when they get in town? We have a few questions for them."

The sheriff nodded, and went back to his analysis of the scene. Dean turned to face Sam.

"Well, what do you think?"

"Our best bet is to see the body and go from there."

"Alright, I'll stay here and examine the scene and you go to the coroner's and check out the dead chick." Dean suggested. Sam agreed, and headed back outside to the extra car they rented when they got in town. Dean gazed around the room, looking for anything right up his alley. He walked around the room, and pulled out the EMF, scanning the area for any signs of supernatural activity. The EMF didn't react to anything around, so ghosts were out of the question. He traveled around the ground floor, not locating any signs of demons, vampires, or werewolves. He headed upstairs, searching for Cindy's room. He located it at the end of the hallway on the left; He opened the door, and nothing stood out. It was a normal teenage girl's room: bright colored walls, posters of boy bands and movies, neatly made bed, computer, etc. He lifted the pillows, searching for a diary. When he didn't find anything hidden on the bed, he expanded his search to the dresser and the closet. He opened the closet door, not believing what he was seeing. It was a full walk-in closet, complete with what seemed like hundreds of clothes and thousands of shoes. There was a section dedicated to jewelry and make-up, and a mirror took the place of the back wall. Dean stood there, unable to comprehend how women could own so many clothes and shoes. He entered the area, looking around at the massive groups of items.

_Squeak._

Dean stopped, and gazed down at the wooden floor. He stepped back, hearing the squeak once again. He knelt down and ran his hand along the floor, searching for signs of a loose floorboard. When he located the board, he lifted it to reveal an object wrapped in a velvety purple cloth. He retrieved the item from its hiding spot; He looked it over before finally unwrapping it. Hidden inside the material was a white, leather-bound book with a golden symbol engraved in it. The symbol was a trinity emblem within a sun design with four different colored gems on the corners of the sunbeams and one in the middle. He opened the cover, scanning over the pages within. Dean sighed in aggravation, not liking what he was seeing.

He grabbed his cellphone, and dialed Sam's number. He listened to the phone ring a few times, before his brother finally answered.

"Dean, what's up?"

"Hey, Sammy. I think I figured out what's going on here."

"What?"

"A bloodbath. Among witches." Dean answered. "I found a spell book in Cindy's room. It's different from others, but it's definitely a spell book."

"At least we know what we're dealing with." Sam answered.

"Did you get a look at the body?"

"Yeah, and the other ones, too. They all had the same tattoos in the same location. One on the back of their neck and one on their right wrist."

"Witchcraft?"

"Maybe. Without identification I don't know what they are."

"Let's meet up at the hotel and go from there."

"Alright, I'll see you in a few."

Dean hung up, and placed the phone back in his pocket. He tucked the spell book inside his jacket, and headed downstairs. He told the sheriff to keep them posted on any updates, and exited the house. He headed to the Impala, when he noticed a bystander approaching him.

"Excuse me, Agent?"

Dean stopped at stared at the woman. She seemed to be in her early twenties, and her light lavender tank and white shorts framed her shapely figure well; She wore white sandals with purple straps; Her skin was ivory toned, and her cheeks were flushed a light shade of pink; Her crimson red hair was pulled back into a ponytail with her bangs framing her face; She had bright, turquoise-like eyes that shone with confusion and worry.

"Hi." Dean greeted, grinning.

"Agent, can you tell me what happened here? I just came home and noticed all the commotion at Cindy's." She asked.

"Did you know Cindy?"

"Yeah. Did something happen?" Her voice was light and concerned.

"I'm sorry, but Cindy was killed earlier this morning." Dean broke the news to her.

"Oh my god." The woman looked over at Cindy's home, then back at Dean. "Does her murder have anything to do with the others?"

"Did you know the other girls as well?"

"Yeah, they were students of mine. I tutored each of them in History." She explained.

"What can you tell me about Cindy and the others?"

"Cindy was a sweet girl. History was the only class she didn't have an A in. She wouldn't harm soul, she was vegetarian for crying out loud." The woman answered. "The others were just as nice as her. They all had known each other ever since they were very young, and to my understanding they've been in the same classes with each other since pre-school."

"So you didn't notice anything strange with Cindy lately?"

"No, she seemed normal." The woman answered. "Why do ask?"

"Just normal protocol, ma'am." Dean replied. "If you hear or see anything of importance, give me a call." Dean handed her a business card with his name and number on it. "I'm Dean, by the way."

The woman hesitated a few moments before answering. "Nola Smith. It's a pleasure to meet you, Dean…Hetfield?"

Dean gave a smile and nodded. Nola smiled as well, and promised she'd call if she thought of anything.

†††

Sam sat at the table, researching the symbols he had found tattooed on the victim's bodies. Dean also sat at the table, looking through the victim's case files. Each of the girls – Mariah Freeman, Jody Nichols, Maggie Thompson, and Cindy Collins – all had clean records, not a smidge of dirt. They all had high grades, their lowest grades being History, like Nola had said. All four of them had attended the same schools, were in the same grade, and even had the same schedules.

"I've got nothing." Dean finally said. "I can't find any evidence that these girls are witches, besides the book in Cindy's room."

"Even so, that book is different from others we've seen. I mean, what witch has a white and gold spell book?" Sam asked.

"Did you find anything on those symbols?" Dean took a drink from his beer, grabbing the spell book to flip through it.

"Only one of them." Sam turned the laptop so Dean could see the screen. The symbol was a sideways crescent moon with three drops outlining the bottom. "It's a blessing symbol. A witch is given this symbol as a way for them to receive the grace of a deity or an elder."

"So it's a good luck charm?"

"Basically." Sam agreed.

Dean chuckled, taking another drink. "They had awesome luck."

Sam gave his brother a look, and continued. "I can't find anything on this symbol though. I've found trinity symbols but I haven't found any with these colored gems on it."

"The tattoo had gems? Just like the book?"

"Yeah, maybe it's the symbol of the clan?" Sam suggested. "Should we call for Cas? Maybe he'd know what it means."

"Maybe." Dean closed his eyes, and exhaled. "Cas, we need your help with something so if you could fly your feathered ass over here."

They heard the sound of wings as Castiel appeared in the room. Dean stood, as well as Sam, and greeted their angel friend.

"What do you need, Dean?" Castiel asked in his usual tone.

"We need you to identify this symbol." Dean handed him the picture of the tattoo Sam took at the coroner's. Castiel took the picture, examining it. He furrowed his eyebrows, and looked up at the Winchesters.

"I have only seen this symbol once, many years ago. It is a family symbol for a very powerful clan of witches." Castiel explained. "Where did you see this?"

"On our vics' bodies." Dean said.

"Then the deceased are members of this clan."

"So we have four dead witches."

"So you know what this symbol is, Cas?" Sam asked.

"Yes. The trinity represents good, evil, and neutral." He pointed to the trinity portion of the symbol, then to the sun. "The sun symbolizes life. Each colored stone," He pointed to the gems outlining the sun – red, green, blue, and pink, "They represent the elements: fire, earth, water, and air. And the one in the center," He pointed at the clear crystal, "This one represents light and all things good."

"You said that it was a clan symbol?" Sam clarified. "Which clan?"

"The Infinity clan. They are not native to this realm, which is why it is strange seeing this symbol on Earth." Castiel explained.

"Wait, did you say 'not native to this realm'? As in another dimension?" Dean questioned.

"Yes, there are more realms than just this one, Dean." Castiel answered. "The Infinity clan belongs to the realm known as Dragonia. It is a realm where many supernatural beings live, including hunters. The realm is ruled by a royal family. Unfortunately, the realm currently is being taken care of by an army general. This could be why Infinity witches are on Earth. Without their king, the realm may be in chaos."

"So what are the witches doing here?" Dean asked. "Solving a family feud?"

"Were there other markings you found on the bodies?" Castiel asked, ignoring Dean's comment.

"Yeah, we found this one on the girls' right wrists." Sam handed Castiel a picture of the sideways moon.

"These witches are all members of the Light." Castiel analyzed. "This mark is a blessing and symbol for the Dragonian goddess of all things good and holy."

"So you're saying these are good witches? Like Glinda the good witch?" Dean stated.

"I…I don't understand that reference." Castiel responded.

"Cas, these witches have had their hearts and vocal chords ripped out. Is that significant for anything?" Sam asked.

"It could be a warning to other holy witches in the area. I do not know that much about the Infinity witches to understand how the unholy ones kill."

"Cas, who would want to kill them?"

"Only members of the clan who have the blessing of the goddess of all things evil and unholy." Castiel informed. "There may also be witches who have not yet been blessed by a goddess yet. They represent the neutral zone in the trinity symbol. When Infinity witches are born, some of them are obvious who they will serve, while some it cannot be determined at birth who they will serve. You could have either an unholy or unclaimed witch in the area."

"Okay, so is there a specific way we kill these witches or can we gank them like any other witch?" Dean demanded.

"Unholy witches can only be killed by a stake blessed by a Priestess of the Holy Goddess. Unclaimed witches can be killed like a human."

"Where the hell are we going to get a stake blessed by a priestess?" Dean complained.

"I will hunt down a Priestess. I know one from my time in Dragonia. I will go there and see if I can find her." And without saying anything else, Castiel disappeared.

Dean gazed over at his brother. "So what do we do now? We can't kill the witch without that stake."

"I guess we keep our eyes and ears peeled. See if we can find any clues as to where the witch might strike next."

"I know someone who might know." Dean recalled. "She was the victims' tutor. Maybe she knows more than what she was telling me."

* * *

**I hope you guys and gals enjoyed the first chapter. I thought this might be a good stopping point for this chapter. I'll talk to you all in the next chapter! Reviews welcomed! **

**~ Teyla**


	3. The Holy Priestess

**Hello again, fellow readers! I hope you enjoy the second chapter in this tale! R&R!**

**~ Teyla**

* * *

_**Chapter Two: The Holy Priestess**_

**Castiel POV**

It had been so long since I had been to this place. It felt so strange to be here of all places. It was relieving to know the land was still prosperous and full of life. Animals similar to those one would find on farm grazed on the grasses, with canines guarding them closely. Shepherds ventured close to their herds and dogs, keeping a close eye on their mammals. Merchants and other farmers travelled along the stone trail, heading towards the city. Though the city was miles away, one could still see protective wall along the horizon. I knew what lay inside those walls; Homes and shops were nestled within it, with the armory, Knights' Foyer, and other buildings relating to the grand and magnificent castle that marked the center of the city. The castle could be seen over the walls, and it was always the first thing one saw when travelling along the roads. The city guards flew high above the wall, with a few comfortably resting on top of it. There were royal and city guards placed along the entrance, keeping an eye out for any suspicious beings.

I remembered the first time I had ventured into the city, and the people I had met. I hadn't known then why Father had sent me there, but I soon discovered my purpose for being there…and…well, I didn't like to recall those events anymore.

I flew closer to the city, landing in the small village that lay near the kingdom. I examined the area around me, glad to see that this part of the land was the same as I remembered it. Homesteads and small crop and herb fields made up the major portion of the village, with the Holy Priestess's temple placed near the back and statues of the Dragonian deities in the center of the village. The council's cottage was placed near the temple. Children ran about, chasing one another and playing games. Adults tended to the fields, while the juveniles worked on their teachings with the educators. I remembered how an outsider could not enter the Holy Priestess's temple without permission from the council. I walked up to the main building, staring up at the symbol engraved into the framework. It was the same symbol that Sam and Dean had found on the four deceased women; The symbol for the Infinity clan.

I felt eyes on me, and gazed over at the adults working the field; They must of recognized me from my time in this realm. They bowed their heads to me, showing me respect for reasons unknown to me. I nodded in acknowledgement, then entered the building. It was a large room, with dark colored walls that had gold and red symbols engraved into them. Witches sat along the walls, each of them a village elder. They were dressed in either white or black garb, with either golden or ruby accessories adorning their bodies. They ranged in age, from being recently elected to the ones who had been on the council for centuries. In the back of the room was the head elder, who had just recently been elected head of the clan when I had first ventured here. She was centuries old now, but she still appeared to be strong and healthy. She was dressed in an elegant white and golden kimono, with her silver hair pinned up by gold hairpieces. I strode up to her, and I felt the eyes on me as a I passed each of the elders. I bowed to the head elder, showing her my respect.

"Elder Dyani, it is a pleasure to know you are still the head of the clan."

"Castiel, Angel of the Lord." Dyani spoke, her voice gravelly and flat. "We were surprised to sense your presence here in Dragonia."

"I have come to speak to the Holy Priestess." I explained.

"What for?"

"Elder, are there any Infinities on Earth?"

"Yes, unfortunately." Dyani answered. "One of our greatest went to Earth to train potential witches who could serve the royal family. We tried to stop her, but she insisted the best way to teach them the ways of the world was to take them to that wretched place known as Earth." Dyani seemed to scowl at the mention of Earth.

"Elder, those witches are being murdered." I explained. The other elders stirred when I mentioned this, each of them whispering to one another. Dyani tensed and stared at me, urging me to continue. "Four witches have been murdered so far, each of them drained of blood with their vocal chords and hearts ripped out."

Dyani stood instantly, as if what I had said triggered some sort of hatred inside her. "They have been murdered this way?"

"Yes."

"That would explain why we felt a disturbance." One of the male elders spoke up.

"The way their lives were ended matches the way she kills, Elder Dyani." Another elder stated.

"Angel Castiel, has our Holy Priestess been slain?"

"No." I turned to face the other elders. "I did not even know she was on Earth."

"Yes, she was the one who took the younglings to that place." Dyani explained. "This would explain why the witches are being murdered. The murderer has a personal grudge against our Priestess. You must stop her, Castiel. Stake her before she slays our beloved Priestess."

†††

**Normal POV**

The brothers strolled up the steps to Nola's home, stopping as the came up to the large mahogany door.

"You sure this is the right house?" Sam asked.

"2593 Pondview Drive." Dean read the address they got off the internet. He rang the doorbell, and they heard rustling from inside the house. Nola peered through the window adjacent to the door, and when she saw Dean she smiled. The door opened and there stood Nola Smith dressed in sweatpants and an "Eye of the Tiger" T-shirt. Her chest-length hair was down, left un-styled for the day. She had her bangs pinned back to keep them out of her eyes.

"Agent Hatfield." Nola greeted. "What a nice surprise to see you again."

"Nola, this is my partner Agent Burton." Dean introduced Sam. "Nola, would you mind if we come in and ask you a few questions?"

"No, not at all. Come in." Nola stepped aside and motioned for the boys to enter. They did, and Nola pointed them in the direction of the living room. She gave the outside a quick examination, as if she was looking for something, then shut the door. She strolled into the living room, offering the agents nice, steaming cups of coffee. Sam said he would like one and Dean said he'd pass. Nola offered him a beer instead, saying one on the job shouldn't hurt anything. Dean agreed, and Nola headed into the kitchen to retrieve the drinks. The boys sat down in separate chairs adjacent of one another. Dean gazed around the room, looking for any signs that Nola could be related to the girls' murders.

"So, Agents. What was it you wanted to ask me?" Nola called from the kitchen.

"Nola, had you noticed any of the girls acting strange?" Sam asked.

"Agent Hatfield already asked me that." Nola politely stated, reentering the living room with Sam's cup of coffee and Dean's alcoholic beverage. "I hadn't noticed anything different about the girls."

As Nola gave Sam his drink, he noticed a familiar marking on her wrist; It was the same crescent moon tattoo that the other girls all shared. Sam cleared his throat, calling for Dean's attention. When his brother looked at him, Sam gestured with his eyes at Nola's wrist. Dean understood, and looked at Nola who had taken a seat in between them.

"Nola, had you noticed anything about the girls that would imply that they were involved in witchcraft?" Dean interrogated.

Nola peered at Dean, either taken off guard or aghast at such a question. She glanced over at Sam to see him intently staring at her waiting for an answer. She looked back at Dean, and let out a concerned sigh. "Witchcraft? Why would you think the girls were involved in witchcraft?"

"Because they all had the same tattoos." Sam explained. Nola stared at Sam, a worried expression crossing her beautiful, flawless face. "They each had a tattoo on their right wrist that was a sideways crescent moon with three drops below it, which is identical to the one you also have on your wrist." Nola glanced down at her wrist, then back up at the boys.

"They also had a tattoo on the back of their neck." Dean added, standing to stand behind Nola. He lifted her hair to reveal the Infinity clan tattoo perfectly inked into her skin, with the five gems in place. Dean let her hair fall back around her shoulders. He gazed down at her, waiting for an answer.

Nola inhaled, and exhaled a staggered breath. She glimpsed at the boys before standing and facing them. "Are you going to kill me?"

"What?" Sam asked, somewhat caught off guard by the question.

"You're hunters. You're Sam and Dean Winchester." Nola stated.

"How do you know who we are?" Dean demanded.

"I had a premonition after Mariiah was killed. I knew you boys were coming." She strolled over to her bookcase and removed a few books from the shelves. She placed three books on the coffee table, each of them identical to Cindy's spell book. "You got to the house before I could retrieve Cha'risa's book. I was going to give them to their parents' as memorabilia. It's my fault I couldn't protect the younglings. When Mariiah didn't show up for review a few weeks ago, I knew something was wrong. Then we all felt the disturbance; When an Infinity kills another Infinity, there is a disturbance in the magical balance. When we got to Mariiah's murder scene, the killer was already gone. Strangely, Mariiah's spell book was still there, so I took it to keep it out of the wrong hands. I warned the others to stay together, that they were stronger together. Jarita was killed in the ladies' restroom at school; Then Maggissi on her way here; and then Cha'risa, in her own home."

Dean looked over at Sam, and Sam gazed up at Dean. They strolled over into the doorway of the living room, close enough so they could still see Nola but far enough where they could whisper without her hearing.

"What do you think, Sammy?"

"She's obviously a witch like the other victims, which means she could be next. Maybe the best way to find the killer is through her."

"Do you think we can trust her? She is a witch after all."

"Cas said that the witches here were good witches, so maybe it's worth a shot. I mean, if she tries to kill us we can kill her, right?"

"Yeah, I guess you're right." Dean gazed over at Nola, who was intently watching them to see what they would do. Dean walked closer, Sam following. "So, Nola—"

"Nova." She corrected. "My real name is Nova Infinity. Nola Smith was my Earth name."

"Okay, Nova, we're going to help keep you alive and kill the witch that killed your friends." Dean pulled out his pistol, showing it to the witch. "If you try to kill us, I will not hesitate to shoot you full of metal."

Nova surveyed the gun, then peered at Dean. She scoffed and folded her arms. "That's not going to kill me."

"Why?"

"I'm a light witch, which means you need a weapon, or stake if you're traditional, blessed by a Unholy Priestess." Nova explained. "Have fun finding one, since there is currently no Unholy Priestess anywhere in Dragonia or on Earth."

"I'm sure this will hurt like hell though." Dean countered.

"True, it will wound me, but not kill." She turned back to the bookshelf and reached behind a few books. She pulled another white leather bound book out of the shelf. Instead of the golden Infinity symbol, it had a golden yin yang symbol created from the form of a dragon with heads on both ends of its body, and it was curved between a sun and a moon.

She handed the book to Dean, who just stared at it for a minute before staring at her. "What am I supposed to do with this?"

"That's my spell book. Inside there is a spell to bind me. If you cast that spell you can bind me to you and I have to obey your every command. If I'm bound to you I cannot kill you, unless I want to kill myself in the process." Nova explained. "I'm trusting you'll return that after we settle this predicament."

"We'll see." Dean didn't make a promise. He tossed Sam the book, who inspected it upon catching it. "What can you tell us about the witch we're up against."

"I wasn't expecting her to be on Earth. I could have sworn she was still in Dragonia." Nova seemed as if she was apologizing for bringing the brothers into the issue. "She's powerful, being blessed by the demon goddess. She uses black magic, and she was banished years ago from the clan because of her dealings with demons."

"So she's a demon?" Dean clarified.

"No, she just works for one. She only has two superiors: a very, high level demon and Lucifer himself." Nova explained. "I knew it was her when I saw the way Mariiah was murdered. It was torturous, which is right up her alley. She rips out the vocal chords, begins bleeding the victim and before they can fully bleed out, she tears the heart out. Instant kill."

"So you know the witch?" Sam asked. By the way Nova was speaking about her, it was as if Nova knew her.

"Unfortunately, I know her very well. We grew up together, side-by-side." Nova sighed, reminded of distant memories. "Her name is Skiora…she's my older sister."

Dean blankly stared at the witch. "Sister? Are you sure you can kill a member of your own family?"

"No." Nova scoffed, irritated at herself for even saying that. "I'm hoping that when the time comes I can do it." Nova tensed, and gazed around the room as if searching for danger. "Someone's coming."

"Who? Your sister?" Dean asked, taking the safety off of his pistol. Sam also pulled out his gun, arming himself for danger.

"No, it's not a witch…it's…" Nova smiled, an amused look crossing her face. "It's been quite a long time since I've seen you, Castiel."

The sound of wings flapping echoed in the room. "You as well, Nova." That recognizable hoarse voice replied.

Sam and Dean turned around to see Castiel lingering in the doorway. Castiel stepped forward, passing the Winchesters to stand in front of Nova.

"Cas, I thought you were in that other realm to get the stake?" Sam asked.

"I was." Castiel turned to face the brothers. "The Holy Priestess was not in Dragonia, so I could not get the stake blessed."

"Well where is she?" Dean questioned, sound a tad bit aggravated that they didn't have a weapon to kill the evil witch.

Castiel turned back to Nova, staring down at her five-foot-six frame from his five-foot-eleven height. "She's right here."


End file.
